Differences Aside
by RowlingsGirls22
Summary: With Snape and Umbridge trying to get Harry expelled, Voldemort at large again, and three newly developed characters this summer at Hogwarts should prove to be an interesting one.
1. Chapter 1 Summer School

Albus Dumbledore walked the lonely empty halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On his way to a meeting with Professors Snape and Umbridge. He clomped down the stairs and passed Nearly Headless Nick (The Gryffindor ghost)

"Hello Professor out for a midnight walk are we?"

"No Sir Nickolas, I wish, but I'm on my way to a meeting about Mr. Potter." Dumbledore responded. Nearly headless Nick nodded and vanished in to thin air. Dumbledore finished his walk to the dungeons and into Severus Snape's office, where he and Dolores Umbridge sat on cushiony chairs leaving the rock hard chair usually left for bad students, for Dumbledore.

"Professors," Dumbledore nodded and sat. "Why have you called me here to talk about Mr. Potter?"

"Well Dumbadooor." Umbridge said drawing out his name for a reason only known to her.

"We think that because of Harry Potter and all of his…" Snape fell short.

"Dangers. That the other students are not safe!" Umbridge continued.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Dumbledore sighed he knew it would be something like this. With Voldemort at large Harry Potter needs to be protected not…

"Expel him form Hogwarts!" Umbridge yelled snapping Dumbledore out of his thoughts. That.

"Harry Potter will not be expelled." Dumbledore roared.

"It's not safe for the other students also we were thinking all of Harry's closest friends should be expelled as well."

"Like the Weasleys and the Grangers and the Longbottoms and That Lovegood" Snape explained.

"NO!"

"I agree!" Cornelius Fudge stormed into the room and yelled. And suddenly there was silence.

"Fine, I will compromise for you minister, how about Harry and his friends will go to school here, in the summer months of June, July, August and September." Dumbledore finished after a few moments of thought.

"Well professor I think we should send them off to Pigfarts, that's on Mars." Draco Malfoy stormed in following his father and Avery Malfoy followed his older brother. "And have their head master Rumbleroar deal with them there!" Immediately Dumbledore noticed Avery's wand and smiled knowingly.

"Avery if you would be so kind as to put your wand away and let your brother speak his mind not your own."

"Avery! Are you using the imperious curse on your brother again!?" Lucious demanded rather than asked at the same moment Avery dropped his wand releasing his brother from the curse.

"Merlin child! You can't expect me to be your puppet when ever you want to speak and are too cowardly to do so." Draco exclaimed once he regained thought. Avery's head fell and he mumbled something like sorry to the floor.

"Now now children we will not be sending anyone off to space." Dumbledore informed them.

"Quite right, now on with more pressing matters, my boys don't learn properly during the winter because there are always other who tend to distract them. I'd send them to Durmstrang but there are certain people there that seem to make it an even less worthy pace for Malfoys." Lucious finished.

"Krum." Draco coughed inaudibly and smirking to himself. Dumbledore looked wearily over his half moon spectacles and handed Draco a tissue.

"Excuse me do you have a "Krum" in your throat my boy?" he smiled at Draco blushing furiously.

"No sir." Lucious coughed and launched back into his speech for the third time.

"As I was saying my boys don't learn well during the winter so if other students will be here during the summer I see no reason that my boys wouldn't be able to attend as well!" Mr. Malfoy raised his eyebrows silently daring them to refuse. Dumbledore bowed his head.

"I shall make the arrangements."


	2. Chapter 2 The Form (Harry)

Harry as usual was having a really terrible time living at the Dursleys' but was excited to see marked on the calendar in his room that his second semester at Hogwarts would start in less than two weeks.

Before he went to bed that night he let out his owl Hedwig to stretch her wings and she probably would not be back for a day or two. Just as he was watching her sail out into the horizon from the discomfort of number 4 Privet Drive, he saw another owl coming towards him. As he stepped out of the way to let the other owl through it dropped a letter on his bed, clearly showing the Hogwarts Crest on it.

Harry calmly picked up the letter thinking it would be the one to tell him what sort of books he'd need for the year. Reading the letter he'd begun to realize with creases forming on his forehead that he was wrong.

"Dear; Mr. Potter,

It has come to the attentions of the board of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that since you're attendance there have been numerous threats thrust upon the school.

There fore as an extra precaution he have decided that you and a few other students will be taking you lessons at a different time in the year.

Also Mr. Potter we presume that you may want to consider staying somewhere other than your present host family and have made arrangements if you choose to leave.

Yours truly, Headmaster D.

P.S. your arrangement's plan is enclosed.

Harry grinned thinking Dumbledore had known about his present situation but his smile had faltered when he realized that many of the teachers didn't trust him to be a normal student.  
"I don't ask for these things to happen, they just sort of do." He whispered to the Hogwarts owl.

"Uncle Vernon? I need you and Aunt Petunia to sign a form for me." Harry informed the Dursleys then next morning at breakfast.

"Why would we do that?!" Uncle Vernon sneered.

"Because if you do you can count on almost never seeing me again. He replied simply.  
"Hmm... let me think about it…" his uncle pondered "Never having to see you agin?" Harry nodded slowly.  
"No more owl?"

"Yes."

"No more abnormal beings in the house?"

"Yes." Harry answered expectantly.

"Bring the form here boy." He demanded as harry instantly produced it from his back pocket.

"Where do we have to sign?" he asked excitedly as Harry pointed to various places and he and his aunt took turns signing it.

"How long until your out?" Aunt Petunia asked finally speaking up.

"Ill be gone on February first." He replied.

"Do we have to wait that long?!" Dudley asked making the three jump forgetting that he was in the room.

"Yes but after that I'm gone for good."

"Where will you be staying?" uncle Vernon asked with a snide tone.

"At a friend's house where you'll never find me." Harry said triumphantly.


	3. Chapter 3 Revelation (Draco)

"Father, I highly think those measures are unnecessary!" Draco hissed as they walked into Lucious' beautifully decorated study filled with countless family heirlooms.

"Yes, they were, son," Lucious replied calmly "besides the fact that your grades haven't been exactly what your mother and I expect."

"They are better than they have been in a long time!" Draco interjected. "Now I'm going to be in a class with a bunch of know-it-alls that have nothing better to do during the summer vacation than go to school." He paced.

"On the contrary Potter will be there." His father coolly pointed out. Draco stopped pacing and looked up at his father.

"That half-blood?" he asked cautiously, his father nodded. Draco flashed his signature smirk. "Who else is going to be there with us?"  
"Let's see…, the muggle-borns, Weasleys and a few others." His father said looking at a class list.

"Who are these "others"?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm lingering in his voice. Mr. Malfoy looked down at the list again.  
"Since you're so interested why don't you just look at the list yourself" Lucious exasperated as he conjured up a copy for both Draco and his brother.  
"I only need one." Draco pointed out.

"Your bother." He explained clearly annoyed.

As Draco climbed the stair to his own room he passed his brother and reluctantly handed over his copy of their class list and timetable.

"What's this?" Avery asked.  
"Class lists and timetable." Draco answered.  
"Great…" Avery replied trying to hide the excitement in his voice under a sarcastic tone. Draco walked away continuing his route to his room.  
Once in the safety of his room, he finally looked down at the list, there were only 12 names.  
Sixth Years Fifth Years Fourth Years Fred Weasley Hermione Granger Trista Granger George Weasley Neville Longbottom Oreana Longbottom Draco Malfoy Luna Lovegood  
Harry Potter Avery Malfoy Ronald Weasley Ginny Weasley  
"This is going to be a long summer for you Potter and your little friends." Draco said out loud, and smiling knowingly at the name Oreana Longbottom. "She'll help me." Oreana was a Ravenclaw but was an even more than worthy Slytherin. She loathed Potter and the other two thirds of the Golden Trio more than he did. Even though Oreana was Neville Longbottoms younger sister, she tormented the boy more than anyone else in the school. She was best friends with Luna Lovegood; how they put up with each other was a complete mystery. Needless to say, that even without Draco, they'd be in for some form of havoc and hatred.

Avery burst through Draco's intricately designed and gold covered double doors to his room with a frantic look that immediately alerted Draco.  
"We've got a massive problem!" Avery explained hurriedly.  
"What! What is it?" said Draco trying and nearly failing to keep his cool.

"This is very bad…horrible…the future…" Avery was now pacing back and forth in front of Draco muttering and causing him to yelp out the near snippets of what he was saying.  
"Avery what in Merlin's name is wrong and say it like a Malfoy. Do not whimper!" Draco hissed grabbing a hold of his brother by the shoulders forcing him or himself to calm down, he didn't really know.  
"Quidditch! There's only us in Slytherin, Looney and Oreo in Ravenclaw, no Hufflepuffs but there are almost enough Gryffindors to play." Avery scowled at the last part.  
"Oh," Draco said at last letting go "we do have a problem Ravenclaw will be fine as long as Oreana is there even if it's just her on the team."  
"What? A _one girl _team? Are you joking?" Avery laughed.  
"No." Draco said very seriously.  
"Let's just talk about it during dinner with father." Avery suggested as he retreated out of his brothers room and into the hall. As Avery walked out, Draco realized what a threat the girl could be to them. The only reason that Slytherin always won against Ravenclaw was that they always put her as a beater, not keeper, seeker or even chaser. Also the captain of the Ravenclaw team always had the worst game plans so when ever one of the bludgers came up to her some one would be in her way so she'd have to hit it else where. But if she were just by herself she could have easily crushed them. The Gryffindors would also be hard to handle, partly because they'd be able to have a whole team depending on if Oreana's cowardly brother Neville would play. One question suddenly popped into his head.  
"Will we even get to play?"


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontation (Hermione)

Hermione Granger walked up the steps to her house, opened the big brass door and held it open while she checked the mail.

"Bill, bill, junk, oh and two from Hogwarts." She let the door swing to a close behind her. "Trista! The supply lists are here!" Hermione called to her younger sister. Upstairs she could hear Trista running into things or rather flying into things. "Trista Genevieve Granger, get off that broom before you break it… again!" She rolled her big brown eyes.  
"Fine I'm coming geez don't get your broomstick in a knot." Trista yelled as she tromped down the stairs her brown hair perfectly straight, the exact opposite as her older sisters, and regular light purple eyes turned bright, shinning green. "Hey sis what did you want? Oh yeah! Flip. The. Perfectly. Straight. Hair!"  
"Merlin's beard shut up!" Hermione had always envied her sisters naturally straight hair, but not her mood changing irises.

Ever since Trista was born, her irises had changed with her mood; at first their muggle dentist parents just thought she was very special. And when Hermione turned 11 and got her Hogwarts letter they knew that in a year Trista would get hers as well. The sisters had been like typical siblings when they were young, they fought and they played. But Teri had always been more special or at least Hermione thought so, she also thought her sister was prettier, more popular, more athletic and just better than Hermione ever thought she could be. Then her letter came and she danced around the big house chanting. "I'm a witch and your not!" But Trista knew before that Hermione was special too Trista had a photographic memory but Hermione was just smart enough to know everything. And that photographic memory was useful, Teri still remembered when Hermione was being scolded for forgetting to floss (with dentists as parents that was considered the end of the world.) Hermione was mad and Teri's eyes had turned orange equally mad, and just before their parents had said the signature "we raised you better than this blah blah blah." Their mom's hair started crackling with fire and their dad's moustache started growing longer. Both parents had shouted and yelled while the sisters shared a smirk. At that exact moment they both knew they were equally special. So even though they give each other a hard time, they stick up for each other when it really counts.

"The supply lists are here." Hermione shook her head and handed Trista the envelope, then she opened her own expecting the supply list she jump back a little reading it then looked at her sister for her reaction. Both girls looked up at each other Teri's eyes had turned a bright, fiery orange she was mad. Looking down she read aloud.

_"Dear Miss Granger,_

_It has come to the attention of the board of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that since Mr. Harry Potter's attendance there have been numerous threats thrust upon the school. There for as an added precaution we have decided that you, Mr. Potter and a few other close students will be taking you lessons at a different time of the year. (During the summer months of June, July, August and September.)_

_Yours Sincerely; Headmaster D._ _P.S. Quidditch will be explained at the school._

"It's simply not fair." Hermione fumed.

"Oh shut up! Merlins bear Hermione read the class lists to calm your self."

"Fine, Sixth Years Fifth Years

Fred Weasley Hermione Granger

George Weasley Neville Longbottom

Draco Malfoy (Are you kidding me?"

Harry Pottter

Ronald Weasley"

"Keeping reading!" in truth Trista didn't overly care that the Malfoys were attending cause they left her along out of fear. Hermione shot her sister a look, but seeing her annoyed yellow eyes kept reading.  
"Fifth Years

Trista Granger

Oreana Longbottom

Luna Lovegood

Avery Malfoy (Both really?)

Ginny Weasley"

"Yes really."

"But why?" At that moment an owl flew in, landed on the table and fell over.

"Errol." Grunted the girls in unison.


	5. Chapter 5 Another 4 (Ron)

"Weasley's mails here," Mrs. Weasley called to her five children still living at home. "Hogwarts mail." Hearing the word Hogwarts, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny all rushed downstairs tripping over each other in the process.  
"Here mom." They said in unison as Molly started passing out the letters.  
"Ginny darling, Percy dear, the twins." she handed Fred and George their letters.  
"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother." George sighed shaking his head as they switched hands and letters.  
"Oh sorry Fred or George or, oh you know who are." Mrs. Weasley said exasperated. "And Ron." The twins took their letters upstairs to their room, Ron went to the couch and Ginny sat on a kitchen stool, while Percy just stood where he was leaning against the counter. The Weasleys opened their letters and after sharp intake of breath from Ginny, the twins came stumbling down the stairs of the Burrow shouting about how unfair the situation was. Ginny who had finally regained her composure yelled over her brothers.  
"Merlins Beard!" Percy stood there looking very bewildered at his siblings outburst.  
"I don't know what all the shouting is about but mom these will cost a pretty sickle." Mrs. Weasley hearing what everyone had said even Ron's,  
"Bloody," he paused to look at his mum. "Heck, bloody heck."  
"What's wrong with all of you?" she asked turning to her daughter who handed her the letter.  
"Look mama." Reading the letter Molly began to understand her children's uneasiness.  
"Merlins beard is right, Ron, Fred, George did you get the same as well?" They nodded outraged, Ron stepped up and handed his mom another part of his letter.  
"And this, it's about Harry."  
"Yes of course, did you send the owl to...?" Mrs. Weasley was cut short by a knock on their front door. "Hermione, Trista so good to see you. My you got here quickly."  
"We came as soon as we could." Hermione explained giving Ron a kiss on the cheek and giving him her bag.  
"Have you gotten your letters yet?" Trista asked accepting a hug from Ginny.  
"Yes just this morning." Ginny nodded giving her best friend a can you believe this look then noticing the gleaming object in Teri's hand she added. "Is that your new broom?"  
"Yeah it's an awesome make," Pausing to look fondly at her new Fire Bolt 2. "It was worth the galleons!"  
"Sweet, if you get to use it. We are the only full team, well almost full."  
"One less chaser doesn't matter when we are the other two!" Trista high fived her bestie. Ginny and Trista were the Gryffindor chasers meaning they were the ones to score all the goals.  
"Yeah!" Ginny laughed.  
"Can you two take your incredibly important talk somewhere else? And Ginny don't you need to brush up on your iris vocabulary?" Hermione turned to her sister.  
"Yep she still thinks red is angry." Trista smirked taking the lead to Ginny's room.  
"Now that they are gone." Ron pulled Hermione in close.  
"Ew! I need my eyes you know!" Teri said from halfway back down the stairs. "Jeez I'm never forgetting my bag again. Gross." She snapped at her bag and it floated up to her before bolting back up the stairs, her irises a deep disgusted brown like her sisters.

"Okay ready Gin?" Trista asked pulling her hair into a ponytail while quizzing her friend on the color of her ever mood changing irises. "Green?"  
"Happy." Ginny replied taking out cots for both Trista and Hermione.  
"Blue?" Teri jumped up to help.  
"Sad."  
"Pink?"  
"Embarrassed"  
"Orange?" Trista started going steadily faster with each word.  
"Mad?" She nodded.  
"Violet?"  
"Calm."  
"Grey?"  
"Tired."  
"Hazel?"  
"Grouchy."  
"Smurf!" Trista cried laughing along with her red headed bff. "Red?"  
"Ummm not angry its ahhhhhh oh Love!"  
"Good job. How about yellow?"  
"Annoyed. Hey does Hermione see your yellow eyes a lot?"  
"Hardy har har, no back to it. Amber?"  
"Curious!"  
"Magenta?"  
"Stressed."  
"Silver?"  
"Quidditch?"  
"No! Competitive."  
"So I was right because that's the color of your eyes when we play."  
Trista rolled her yellow eyes trying to keep the same topic.  
"White?"  
"Scared."  
"Brown?"  
"Sick."  
"Gold?"  
"Anxi, anix..." Ginny struggled.  
"Anxiety?"  
"Um yeah that."  
"Aqua?"  
"Nervous."  
"And last black?"  
"Angry."  
"Good, you got most of them right lets try one bonus. What's this emotion?" Her eyes flashed all her different colors.  
"Ummm, I don't know, I'm confused."  
"So am I."  
"Oh I get it." Ginny laughed.

Meanwhile downstairs Hermione untangled herself from Ron's lap turning to look very seriously at him.  
"Ron what do you think of the letter?" she shifted over on the old orange couch.  
"I think it's, oh I don't know Hermione but I do know Harry is going to be extremely angry."  
"Your probably right." she said sinking into deep thought. Harry had always been one to keep to himself. He never liked to get anyone he loved too involved in his dangerous life, too bad for him all his friends were as stubborn as he was.  
"I wouldn't find it surprising if he blows up his Aunt again or Dudley." Ron finished. They sat in silence for a long time just thinking and occasionally voicing their opinions about the new challenge... Summer School.


	6. Chapter 6 Luna's Gran (Luna)

"Hello, Oreana!" Luna greeted happily to Oreana as she entered the Longbottom's house.

"'Lo Luna." She replied bouncing.  
"Where's Neville?" Luna questioned dreamily as usual.

"He's upstairs, still sleeping. He was tending to his plants last night, but completely mixed up the growing potions." Oreana grunted sitting Luna down.  
"Oh no, poor babies, I hope they're alright. Maybe I could help him when he wakes up." Luna suggested.  
"I'll go get him." Oreana said getting up. "If you could, can you make our morning tea? You always make it anyways whenever you're here"  
"Sure, I'd be delighted!" She answered over her shoulder heading into the kitchen. While in the kitchen, Luna could hear Oreana yelling at Neville to get up in the same manner as every morning she was over; which was almost every day. Luna smiled at the kettle while she heard her best friend banging on his door.  
"Get on up! Come on boy get on up!" Then there was a pause. "Get up or Gran will do it for you!" Another pause, a door slam and mumbling starts.  
"Ah mornings at the Longbottom's are so routinely eventful." Luna sighed. Just as she put the kettle on the table Neville came down the stairs and smiled at his girlfriend.  
"Hello Luna." Neville greeted her with a peck on the cheek. She smiled brightly back.  
"Good morning Neville!"  
"Okay save it until I've eaten my food, drunken my tea, read the post, and gone upstairs to barf as I think about what you'll do. Then you can do that lovey dovey stuff." Oreana exclaimed picking up her toast and jam.  
"Little sisters," Neville sighed.  
"What! Did you just say?" she responded in her usual semi-infuriated tone that was used for her older brother when they had their disagreements.  
"Oh! The owls are here!" Luna exclaimed. As usual not noticing the siblings' bickering. "Gran, owls are here!" A moment later Gran came down still her sleeping gown chuckling. "What's so funny?" She asked innocently.

"Oh, you calling me Gran, it still feels funny." Gran replied, reminding herself of last week when she extended Luna the courtesy of calling her 'Gran' because she spent so much time at the Longbottom's. They all looked at the letters the owls all dropped in front of them.

"These are all from Hogwarts" Neville said.  
"That's an excellent observation, Mr. Obvious, Nevill." Oreana called back.

"My name is pronounced Neville, Ne-v-ille, Oreana, not Neh-vi-ill."

"It's yet another thing your sister pronounces differently, it's like hello." Luna reasoned. "But I like your name the way you normally say it Neville." He smiled at her opening the letter.  
"Getting your mail delivered here too, now are we?" Gran teased.  
"Yes but only when I'm here." She shrugged.  
"No!" Oreana screamed across the table where they were all sitting.  
"What is it Cookie?" Gran asked concerned.  
"We aren't starting school again on the second of January. Instead we're going to start in June." Neville answered for his sister, who looked like she was going to burst into burst into tears.

"No, she'd be happy about that. It means more vacation time for her, it must be something else." Luna said looking at Oreana. "What is it?"

"We are going to school with only Potter, the Weasley's and Granger's!" she sniffed not wanting to call them what she usually called them at school: Potty, the Weasels and Mudbloods.  
"What's so bad about them? Aren't they the ones who saved the world countless of times?" Gran asked pulling away.

"You forgot, something else," Luna pointed out. "They brought back you-know-who and beat her multiple times at quidditch." Oreana nodded in agreement unable to form words, as Gran went off to have a shower. "But there are also two other people I wouldn't mind being there." She smirked.

"Would that be us?" Luna asked referring to herself and Neville.  
"Other than you."  
"Oh, Draco and Avery!"  
"Yup!" Oreana smirked once more.  
"Oh! This will be a very eventful group!" Luna cheered looking happily at Neville, whose color had drained from his face.


	7. Chapter 7 The Dream (Avery)

Avery Malfoy stirred in his bed naturally having another vision. His visions came as dreams but told the future. This time around the dream centered on Trista 'Thing' Granger, she was extremely angry he could tell by her coal black eyes and Oreana's retreating form in the door in the doorway of the train compartment. His dream was disturbed before he could find out why Trista was so cross.

"Trista wait, Trista what is, no wait, Trista!" Avery mumbled attempting desperately to cling to the vision.

"Avery wake up!" Draco demanded.

"Trista!" Avery yelled rolling over in his bed to see his older brother. "Oh, hey Draco."

"Did you just say Things real name?" Draco disgusted. Avery's ears turned bright red.

"Um how much did you hear?" Avery asked hoping the older Malfoy teenager wouldn't notice the fear trickling in his voice. Ever since the brunette Malfoy had been eleven and first laid eyes on the younger muggle-born he'd been smitten. The tall, long haired brunette at captured his heart at such a young age now she wasn't just pretty, the modus iridise was a brave, competitive, athletic, smart, and protective, beautiful young woman.

"Not much just, Trista, oh hey Draco." Draco did a bad imitation of his younger brother's voice. Avery looked taken aback growling.

"I don't sound like that."

"Anyway what's wrong?" He dropped his voice. "Was it another… future dream?" Avery nodded and launched into an in depth explanation.

"Yeah, Trista was um…"

"Dead? Please tell me she was dead and how soon is her death?"

"She's not dead! Merlin Draco what do you have against her?" Avery retorted faster than appropriate.

"Never mind I don't care. Avery call me if you have an important dream such as one about me or Oreana… perhaps yourself." As his brother advanced out the door the statement left Avery to wonder.

"Why Oreana?" Fortunately Draco was too far down the hall to hear his brother's question or listen to Avery's hushed laughter as he lay back down in his pillows the old grandfather clock in the hall struck ten pm. "I better get to sleep, the train leaves at eleven, and personally I would rather not get left behind this time." Avery yawned and drifted into an uneasy sleep dreaming once again about his forbidden love.

"Avery Salazar Malfoy! Wake up, get your stuff and meet us downstairs in ten minutes!" Draco demanded yelling up the marble staircase to his younger brother.

"Alright, alright I'm up, tired but up." Avery yawned as he pulled off his plaid green pajama bottoms. He had showered the night before so he threw on a pair of dark denim jeans and a red polo shirt. Lugging his heavy trunk down the house and out to the awaiting car, Malfoy grabbed a blueberry muffin for breakfast. While Draco buckled himself in Avery threw down the back hatch and slid in beside him.

"Any interesting dreams last night little brother?" Draco nudged him reminding him once again to use a seatbelt.

"None that you would care about." Avery sneered, emphasizing care in a meaningful way. Before Draco could so much as think of a retort their father started talking from the driver's seat.

"Remember your mission boys, absolutely no distractions or mistakes." He warned.

"I still think they are too young for this Lucius." Narcissa argued turning to look at her boys. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Mother we can handle ourselves am I right little brother?" Draco sighed looking at Avery who had once again completely zoned out. "Avery!"

"What? Oh sorry, uh, yeah, sure." Avery had been thinking maybe this would be the year, Trista would finally like him. He had tried the bad boy approach and the good guy he had even against his own better judgement tried being like Draco, having to pay attention to every little detail of his appearance from head to toe but she had laughed in his face.

"We've arrived." Lucius stopped the black Ferrari at Kings cross station. As they walked through the gate of platform 9 ¾ leaving their parents behind in the car to go on some errands in London.

"Dare I ask why the train still has all of its compartments?" Avery asked eyeing the train. Draco merely shrugged. Under normal circumstances Avery would have bounded off to find Blaise but instead he was desperately trying to find Trista. Spotting her a little ways away he turned to Draco. "Hey we should look for Oreana, I'll go this way!" Avery suggested running off in Trista's direction.

"Yeah, okay, time to put this plan into action." Draco smirked as he strode away toward the train.

"Hey Trista." He began casually. Trista turned her brunette head in his direction to see who had spoken.

"Oh, hi." She glanced; sharply turning back around letting her blonde highlights hit him in the face. "Anyway back to my new spell." The younger Granger explained to Ginny.

"You invented a spell?" Avery asked in disbelief. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, I can talk to my sister without having to go and find her." She tapped a nearby wall in a neat square, said Hermione's full name, and snapped. The solid brick turned liquid-like in the square that Trista had formed and Hermione's bushy head appeared.

"Hello sister, showing off some more I see?" The older Granger teased.

"Totally, so you just tap out the area of the square that you wish to use, say the persons full name, and snap. Easy" Trista smiled. "Hermin's configured one too."

"Mhm, with mine you say where you would like to go, luggage cart, move your wand in a circle and point in the general direction of the location and…" in an instant the picture was blank and she appeared standing behind Avery. "Viola!" She laughed making him jump.

"Avery Salazar Malfoy!" Draco roared.

"Crap, see ya guys later, good luck with the spells and please come to my funeral." Avery bolted back to his older brother like a well-trained dog, his football form helping him get there as fast as possible. "What do you...want?" Avery huffed temporarily out of breath.

"I found Oreana, but."

"Oh good I was looking for her. I even tried asking the Mudbloods and Weaselette." The younger Malfoy interrupted his brother in the middle of his explanation mentally cringing as he insulted Trista. "So where is she?"

"Already on the train waiting for us in a compartment now get our things aboard."

"Well yes sir." The brown haired Malfoy grumbled sarcastically.

"Pardon me?" Draco rounded on his brother, fangs bared.

"Nothing, bro you ok? I think you're starting to hear things." Avery smirked as he succeeded in bringing color to Draco's pale face.

(Modus iridise- translation- : Mood Irises.)


	8. Chapter8 On the Train to Alliance Oreana

Chapter 8: On the Train to Alliance (Oreana.)

Oreana groaned as she walked through the isle of the Hogwarts express a little before eleven o'clock on June couldn't find her brother anywhere and he was supposed to have her trunk with him. Given the fact that he was the person she gave her trunk to for safe keeping, she wouldn't be surprised if he left it on the platform. With this thought, Oreana stepped off the train to look at the nearly empty area of platform 9 ¾ to see if her Neville was anywhere to be seen, but he wasn't.

"Neh-vi-ill, where are you?" She murmured to herself. As she climbed back on the train walking for what seemed like the hundredth time down the aisle. She came to a halt just before the compartment where Potter, the Grangers and the Weasley's were seated. She hesitated before walking on and opening the door.

"Have you seen my idiot brother by any chance?" Oreana demanded to the occupants stunned expressions.

"No," Luna said dreamily cutting the awkward silence. "Oh and here's todays Quibbler Oreana."

"Thank you," Oreana smiled as she turned to the twins, Fred and George Weasley. They were the only ones in the Weasley family that she tolerated. "Here's is yesterday's issue of Quidditch Today; I'll give you todays when I'm done with it."

"Thanks Oreana!" George waved as she slipped out, not before scowling at the others. Once she closed the doors, she checked her watch, fifteen minutes to eleven.

"NEH-VI-ILL LONGBOTTOM!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. A few seconds later her brother ran towards her.

"Yeah?" He panted bending over to catch his breath.

"Where is my trunk?" She asked sarcastically.

"It's in the luggage cart." He replied regaining some of his composure.

"We can't have it in there my school robes are in it."

"Well it's in there if you want to go get it."

"No, I don't want to get it, so you go get it." Oreana sneered.

"But,"

"Or you precious plant gets it." She threatened as Neville scurried off. "Brothers." She muttered as he returned minute later with her trunk. "Follow me." He followed as she led him to the compartment where Luna and the others were. Turning to him she said.

"There are your friends." She said as she walked off finding another empty compartment in the next train car. Even though only 12 of them rode the train the Hogwarts Express still had its many cars attached. After she put her trunk away on the rack above her, she sat down sideways with her backside resting on the wall opposite the door and her legs and feet claiming the rest of the booth. The train started as she opened the latest issue of Quidditch today inside of the Quibbler magazine that Luna gave her just in case she came over. As Oreana as reading an article about the Ireland and Americas game, she heard a knock on the door and it opened before she could say anything. Already seeing who it was due to the glass of the sliding doors a smirk grew wide on her fac.

"You're really hard to track down you know that?" Draco exclaimed coming in without so much as a hello, followed by his brother Avery.

"If's that's your way of saying hello then you'll regret it later." Oreana warned them.

"Hello." Avery said wearily clearly not wanting to be there as Oreana nodded approval.

"Hi- anyways back to what I was saying," Draco continued as Avery put their trunks up on the rack. "You are hard to track down. I even had to ask-"He cringed "- Harry Potter." Oreana's smirk grew wider. "Did you just use Potty's full name? Wow you've got some class Draco. Next thing you know you'll be calling the She-Weasel: Ginny, the Weasel: Ron, the Mudblood: Hermione, and the Thing: Trista!" She mocked.

"Wait," Avery said catching on, glancing at his brother's confused expression. "Potty, She-Weasel, Mudblood, Weasel and Thing?!" Oreana nodded looking back at her magazine. "We only use two of those, where did you get the rest?"

"Please little brother don't you listen to a word I say?" Oreana here," Draco pointed at her "hates those guys more than I do."

"That's true." She pointed out.

"Now shut-up Avery or we might make an enemy out of her before I finish my business proposal!" Draco hissed.

"I can hear you, you know," Oreana said happily putting down her magazine. "And now you've my full attention, I'm intrigued."

"Well okay. Here it goes, we all hate the chosen one and his little friends and" He was cut short by Oreana whose hand was out and a disgusted look on her face

"Ugh! I'd have preferred it if you called him by his real name if you're going to call him that!" She exclaimed. "Just call him what you always do, Potter."

"Okay fine, Potter. We all hate them and we're the only some-what sensible Purebloods going to this pointless thing, so I was wondering if" He trailed off.

"Say no more. But I have some conditions to this little 'friendship'." She retorted. Draco leaned back expectantly. "Leave my brother and Luna out of whatever you do to Potty and his gang. Use everything you've got during Quidditch on me, and do not insult me! Or it'll be your biggest regret." She held out both her hands and each of the Malfoy brothers took one.

"Deal." Draco said smiling while Avery gazed sourly at the ground.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to give this to the twins." She explained slipping out of the compartment.


	9. Chapter 9 Longbottom's (Neville)

Chapter 9: Longbottom's (Neville)

Neville was still shaken up about his sister's threat to do harm on his favourite plant, Mimbulus Mimbletonia; it was one of his most prized possessions. It was about one o'clock and everyone in his compartment was eating sweets. Hermione noticed his discomfort and asked him what was wrong.

"Your sister is horrible, terrible- she's a down right prick and someone namely me needs to knock her off her dang high throne." Trista exclaimed once he told them what was going on.

"Don't say that about Oreana!" Neville defended. "I know she teases, threatens and does mean things to me, she doesn't ever bring around any harm, ever!"

"But the way she treats you, I mean I tease Ginny but seriously." Ron pointed out.

"We once had a row with each other during- well before school started. It resulted in her crying begging m to understand that even though to my face. She's a real git; behind my back she defends me like crazy. Once she told me that Pavarti said I was going to kill Trevor with the way that I do potions," He continued referring to his toad Oreana almost gave her one to the head and he told her all about me in herbology, making Pavarti apologize to us many times. "Doing what she does to me is her odd way of telling me that she cares. Although she does take it a little too far sometimes, she always makes it up to me one way or another." He finished tears gleaming in his eyes.

"Yeah, well like you said she's a git." Harry said.

"Don't say that! She's a really nice person to us!" Luna exclaimed.

"Um, yeah, sure." Oreana said in the doorway making some jump. "I'd never be a kind person to Potty and his gang considering what they've done." Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Anyways, here's today's Quidditch Today."

"Sweet!" Fred cheered.

"Neh-vi-ill, here are you Hogwarts instant-dress cloak that you almost forgot at Gran's and I'm going to care of your Firebolt 1000 because it's getting dusty again." She said in a disappearing down the aisle.

Once she was gone, Neville got highly surprised looks from the others.

"See that's her apology!" He pointed out. Trista rolled her yellow eyes.

"How did you get a Firebolt?!"Ginny asked.

"Um… it's not a 'Firebolt', Ginny it's a Firebolt 1000 uh unreleased." Neville, reddening, shyly said.

"What do you mean 'unreleased'?" Harry asked.

"Hasn't been released for the public yet." Neville said nervously.

"Yes plant-boy we know what it means, I think he meant how in the bloody hell did you get one?" Trista explained in a questioning tone.

"Oreana and I both have one because our Uncle works for the company." He clarified confidentially.

"But number two is only being released next month." Hermione asked trying to get Neville to understand.

"Well big franchise companies get ideas for things and then they break it down into thousands of smaller ideas to update it so that they can make more money. So every time the newest model gets popular then tones down a bit they release another with another 'new' feature." Luna said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, thank you Luna!" Neville smiled giving her a small peck on the cheek.

"But why have a broom if you don't use it?" asked George.

"Oh, I do use it I just don't play quidditch," Neville pointed out. "Oreana, Luna, and I invented a different game called 'broom-stick'."

"What's that?" Ron asked interested.

"You race you're brooms as fast as it'll go and the first one to break the sound barrier first wins, it's the only game I can beat my sister at." Explained Neville telling the highly attentive group the rules to the game.

"Wow, maybe we could try that when we get to school!" Harry suggested.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Potty." Oreana informed him, as if appearing out of nowhere stepping into the compartment, sitting the twins while preforming a hovering charm on Neville's trunk. "Why do you keep calling me Potty?" Harry said exasperated.

"Simple, I, don't, like, you." She shrugged.

"So is that the 1000?" Trista asked leaning forward slightly.

"Yes Thing it is. Neville better use the cloak now." Oreana requested.

"See Harry at least you're not Thing." Trista grumbled. As Oreana was opening Neville's trunk, they noticed it had a single wooden box with tabs coming out of it. She gripped one tab and pulled up. Immediately a series of boxes appeared to be coming out of it all in one vertical line. She opened one with the name 'brooms' on the front. Oreana got up to leave but as she did, she simply propped it against the boxes.

"I don't remember how to use this." Neville complained to his sisters retreating figure.

"Pull the collar buttons down." She called over her shoulder.

"Thanks Oreana."

"Yup."

He turned back to the members of the group who were staring aghast at his broom and trunk. Neville hastily pulled down on his collar buttons, thus making his casual robes disappear and making his school robes appear.

"Why are you all staring at my stuff?" He asked finally turning to the group that didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was already changed.

"How did she do that?" Hermione asked.

"Well Gran did this one little spell… I'm not sure what it's called but it lets you put more than what something can usually hold in it, I think. Anyways my Auntie Joslyn also did something and now this is my trunk." Neville finished to the dumbstruck audience. Opening the box his sister laid out for him, he pulled out a very deep and long drawer that held at least 20 different brooms.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed amazed for the second time in the two hours. As Neville struggled to close his trunk, they all settled back down obviously thinking about the experience they had just witnessed and what they had discovered about the underappreciated and overlooked Longbottom family.


End file.
